La Familia de Draco
by PerlaNegra
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado aquella vez en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, si en vez de atacar a Potter, Draco se hubiese confesado? Un inesperado regalo de Navidad le será otorgado, brindándole la increíble respuesta a esa pregunta. SLASH y algo crack.
1. Capítulo Uno

**Título: **La Familia de Draco

**Autora: **Perla Negra

**Personajes:** Draco/Harry  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Género:** Humor/Romance (poquitín de Angst y otro de Crack :3)

**Resumen:** ¿Qué hubiera pasado aquella vez en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, si en vez de atacar a Potter, Draco se hubiese confesado? Un inesperado regalo de Navidad le será otorgado, brindándole la increíble respuesta a esa pregunta.

**Notas:**

Esta locura de fic es fruto de la felicidad y el éxtasis por haber terminado el semestre con grandiosas calificaciones (felicítenme! ^^ Gracias!), y por el gusto de poder regalarles algo navideño a ustedes, los que siempre me leen.

Así que va dedicado con todo cariño a mis lectores y amigos, pero sobre todo, a mi estimadísima comadre **Isobelhawk**, que fue quien me dio la idea para escribirlo.

Basado en la película **Hombre de Familia** (The Family Man), que a su vez está basada en "Un cuento de Navidad" de Charles Dickens (seh, no hay nada nuevo bajo el sol xD).

Fic no beteado. Se agradece cualquier corrección ^^

* * *

**La Familia de Draco**

**Capítulo Uno**

Draco emitió un grito ahogado y tragó pesadamente, dándose cuenta de que estaba llorando tanto, que las lágrimas caían hasta la mugrosa pila de la cual se estaba sosteniendo. Se estremeció violentamente y levantó la cabeza.

Entonces, miró hacia el espejo y descubrió la imagen de Potter ahí, parado detrás de él; el cretino lo estaba observando desde la puerta del baño. Lo estaba _observando. _Con un gesto de incredulidad en la cara y con algo más que, Draco deseaba adivinar, era compasión.

Durante un mísero segundo, Draco tuvo el impulso de girarse hacia el héroe para implorarle su ayuda, para confesarse, para contarle lo que el Señor Tenebroso le estaba haciendo a su familia. Lo que le estaba haciendo_ a él_.

Sabía que Potter no se negaría, que era un Gryffindor compasivo y siempre dispuesto a ayudar, y además… Draco tenía esa _cierta _debilidad por él, debilidad que ni siquiera se había atrevido a confesarse a él mismo abiertamente, ni en sus pensamientos más inconscientes y secretos.

Pero, ¿qué tal si Potter no sentía lo mismo por él? ¿Y si se aprovechaba de que lo estaba descubriendo en su momento de suprema debilidad y derrumbamiento, para después burlarse de él, para chantajearlo, para…?

La desesperanza que sintió le ayudó a tomar la decisión. Draco se giró, pero en vez de caminar hacia Potter y pedirle auxilio, levantó su varita y comenzó a gritar maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Casi deseando que el otro le hiciera el favor de terminar con él.

—_¡Cru…! _—comenzó a conjurar en un momento dado, desesperado cuando lo demás no dio resultado.

_—¡Sectumsempra! —_gritó Potter antes de que Draco pudiese terminar.

Presa de un terrible y lacerante dolor, Draco cayó al suelo mientras sentía que la vida se le escapa del cuerpo. Sangre y vida saliendo a toda velocidad a través de las maléficas heridas que Potter le acababa de hacer.

Todo hubiera terminado para él esa misma noche sino hubiera sido por la oportuna intervención del profesor Snape, quien, siendo el creador del hechizo, supo también cómo contrarrestarlo.

Draco, que en ese momento no estaba muy seguro de desear seguir con vida, nunca le agradeció a Snape su ayuda.

~*~

Durante los años posteriores a ese momento, Draco se preguntó una o dos veces qué hubiera pasado si en vez de tratar de atacar a Potter, le hubiese hablado. Si le hubiese pedido su ayuda. Sin embargo, sofocaba rápidamente esas cavilaciones, tratando de no pensar mucho al respecto. Por alguna razón que no entendía, pensar en eso le dolía.

Además, después de todo, el "hubiera" no existía y lo hecho, hecho estaba.

~*~

_Nueve años después_

Draco se despertó en su enorme y cómoda cama, dándose cuenta de inmediato que tenía un cuerpo tibio a su lado y recordando la noche de apasionado sexo que había pasado con él. Sonrió pero no hizo ningún intento por tocarlo o abrazarlo. No tenía por costumbre repetir con el mismo tío; vamos, ni siquiera entendía porqué le había permitido quedarse a dormir en su penthouse.

Por lo regular, solía sacar a sus amantes de su apartamento apenas al terminar. Sin abrir los ojos, intentó recordar porqué razón no había ocurrido eso, pero no pudo hacerlo. O había estado demasiado ebrio, o el sexo había sido demasiado bueno. Vete tú a saber.

Como fuera, ese día era víspera de Navidad y él tenía que viajar a Wiltshire para pasárselo con su madre. Era imposible que se perdiera la cena con ella, pues desde que había muerto su padre, Draco se había convertido en su único lazo familiar. Así que, a regañadientes y no tanto porque creyera en la Navidad sino porque sentía la obligación hacia con su progenitora, Draco acudía año con año.

Suspirando, abrió los ojos y se levantó. Admiró la hermosa vista de la ciudad a través de las descomunales ventanas que se extendían por tres de los cuatro muros de su penthouse. Adquirir aquella propiedad muggle le había salido un ojo de la cara, pero derrochaba lujo y confort, además que, gracias a ella, Draco podía mirar a Londres como pocos podían presumir de hacerlo. A excepción de que tuvieras una escoba voladora, claro.

Sacudió el cuerpo de su acompañante de una manera no muy suave, arqueando una ceja ante la bella espalda que le presentaba aquel muggle. Draco siempre podía obsequiarse con lo mejor de lo mejor, y eso incluía la mejor carne del pub, bar, restaurante o fiesta en la que se encontrase.

—Despierta, chico. Es hora de que te vayas —le dijo en voz alta.

El muchacho, de piel blanca y cabello castaño oscuro, se agitó y murmuró algo entre dientes. Draco rodó los ojos y se alejó hacia el baño.

—Voy a ducharme, y cuando salga, no quiero verte ahí.

~*~

Aparte de su enorme apartamento en el piso veinte de uno de los edificios más costosos de la ciudad, Draco se había comprado también todo un local en pleno centro del callejón Diagon, el cual había modernizado y transformado en las mejores oficinas del sitio. Todo con el fin de poder llevar a cabo los negocios familiares sin tener que viajar todos los días a la Mansión, donde anteriormente su padre había trabajo toda su vida.

Draco no habría podido hacer eso; trabajar desde casa como había hecho su padre. Él necesitaba la vida citadina, conocer gente, establecer contactos aquí y allá, aumentar la fortuna. Y también, por supuesto, por las noches vivir la vida loca. Y para eso, nada mejor que Londres con su inigualable Soho y los mejores clubes gay.

Además, vivir con su madre era francamente insoportable. Narcisa no dejaba de darle la lata con que se estableciera ya y formara una familia. _¡Que tienes 25 años, Draco, por Merlín! _le decía la mujer como si se tratara de un anciano.

Draco había sufrido ese acoso durante más de tres años antes de convencerla de que era gay con todas sus letras, y que _jamás _se casaría con una mujer, por lo que Narcisa –cuando por fin dejó de hacerse la sorda y lo aceptó- se encargó de investigar y de comunicarle a Draco que también podía tener descendencia con un hombre.

Draco, que conocía esos métodos de combinación de los espermatozoides de dos hombres y su posterior implantación en alguna bruja que accedía a ser madre de alquiler, le había informado a su vez a Narcisa, que para poder tener hijos primero necesitaba encontrar un hombre con quien hacerlo. Y a partir de ese momento, Narcisa se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a presentarle a la décima parte del mundo mágico (o sea, varones gays sangre limpia) con la esperanza de que su alocado hijo conociera al mago sangre pura adecuado y al fin se enamorara.

Pero Draco huía del amor tanto o más de lo que le repelían los niños. Tan sólo imaginarse como padre lo hacía sufrir escalofríos. Habiendo sido hijo único, jamás había convivido con otros pequeños y menos había tratado bebés de cerca. Ni de lejos. Y ahora de adulto, cuando tenía la desgracia de toparse con alguno, se daba cuenta de que le producían demasiado asco. Aquellas ruidosas criaturas no eran más que costosos productores de baba, mocos y otra gran cantidad de otras sustancias innombrables, según su inteligente punto de vista. Una muy mala inversión.

Así que, aquella mañana de nochebuena, resignado cual mártir en circo romano, Draco se dirigió vía aparición hasta su elegante y enorme despacho, dispuesto a dar carpetazo a los asuntos más urgentes y no dejar nada pendiente para poder respirar tranquilo antes de viajar a la Mansión. Donde, claro, al llegar tendría que olvidarse precisamente de eso. O sea, de respirar tranquilo.

Su secretaria, una bruja joven y de ingenio muy agudo, lo recibió con una avalancha de novedades. Era increíble todo lo que podía suceder en las pocas horas que Draco estaba ausente del lugar.

—… y el señor Wilkerson ha aumentado la oferta para la adquisición de los viñedos de Francia —terminó Ethel al fin, casi quedándose sin aliento.

Draco sonrió. Esa venta significaba un ingreso bastante considerable para la fortuna familiar. Sería un estupendo regalo para su madre.

—Perfecto, Ethel. Pero permitamos que sufra un poco. No le respondas las llamadas hasta pasadas las fiestas, y cuela en la prensa la noticia de que la Corporación Ayers también quiere adquirirlos.

—Bien —asintió la bruja mientras su pluma lo anotaba en su libreta. Satisfecha, dejó a Draco a solas en su oficina, saliendo a toda prisa.

Draco se desabrochó la túnica y se sentó ante su elegante y enorme escritorio de caoba. El mundo podía caerse en pedazos, pero todo su personal sabía que no debían molestar al señor Malfoy mientras se bebía su café matutino. Cogió la taza de café que Ethel le había preparado con anticipación, y se dispuso a darle una hojeada a El Profeta.

Leer aquel pasquín era una manera de mantenerse cerca de la comunidad mágica, de la cual se había alejado tanto al irse a vivir a la ciudad, y no era raro para él enterarse así de muchas cosas que de otro modo permanecería ignorante. Como, por ejemplo, las andanzas, logros y desdichas de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio.

Potter, para no perder la sana costumbre, era noticia de nuevo. Arqueando una ceja, Draco leyó la nota donde anunciaban, con gran dolor y pena, que Potter había recibido una millonaria oferta de parte del gobierno mágico de los Estados Unidos para encabezar la creación de una liga profesional de Quidditch en aquel país. Y para semejante trabajo, ¿quién mejor que la estrella más reconocida del mundo en el deporte?

Draco sonrió de medio lado, admirando la fotografía del periódico donde Potter se removía incómodo ante la cámara mientras murmuraba Merlín sabía qué cosas. Año tras año, desde que la guerra había terminado, Draco había seguido la trayectoria profesional de Potter, sin reconocerlo pero sabiéndose en secreto como uno más de sus múltiples admiradores. El bastardo era genial volando y jugando, y Draco jamás lo reconocería ni a sí mismo, pero verlo en vivo en un partido era una experiencia completamente orgásmica.

Era una pena que ahora se fuese al otro lado del charco. Suspirando, Draco arrojó el periódico a un lado, notando apenas que el viaje de Potter estaba programado para el día siguiente y que el lugar donde tomaría el traslador era secreto, pues obviamente el Ministerio no quería una horda de fanáticas locas tratando de impedir la salida del héroe.

Mientras se terminaba su café, Draco llegó a la conclusión que él hubiese hecho lo mismo de Potter. O sea, irse del país a pesar de que la gente no lo quería así. Después de todo, no era nada despreciable la suma que le estaban ofreciendo, además del increíble prestigio que le daría tener semejante puesto y desempeño en América. Después de aquella empresa, seguro que Potter no tendría que volver a trabajar en su vida. Admitiendo a regañadientes que el mago no era tan tonto como lo había pensado siempre, Draco se levantó de su sillón dispuesto a terminar con los asuntos del día.

~*~

A pesar de tener sus oficinas dentro del mismo Callejón Diagon, Draco no salía casi nunca de su edificio al lado de los comercios mágicos. Sólo raras ocasiones, por ejemplo cuando tenía alguna cita de negocios en algún restaurante o cuando le era urgente comprar algo. Draco se daba cuenta de que su presencia no era del todo bien recibida en la comunidad, y por lo mismo evitaba circular por ahí para no meterse en algún problema.

La gente era tonta. Mágica o muggle, todos (excepto su madre) eran unos imbéciles. Parecían no entender que todos aquellos asesinatos y torturas cometidos dentro de las paredes de la mansión no habían sido culpa de ninguno de los tres Malfoy.

Todavía peor, la gente parecía más tonta que de costumbre en esa época navideña.

Maldiciendo entre dientes el tener que salir a caminar entre la enorme multitud que luchaba por un mínimo espacio entre las tiendas, Draco se dirigió a toda prisa a la tienda de antigüedades del señor Kline, donde previamente había reservado una hermosa y única pieza de joyería para regalarle a su madre al día siguiente.

Cubriéndose la cara lo mejor que podía con las solapas de su abrigo, Draco dio vuelta en una callejuela donde había mucha menos gente. Aliviado, aceleró el paso. Pero no había caminado más que un par de metros cuando se detuvo de improviso.

Una viejecilla venía caminando hacia él desde la otra esquina. Draco echó un vistazo a su alrededor. Aparte de esa mujer, no había nadie más en las cercanías.

Extrañado, frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo era posible que de repente se hubiera tropezado con una calle completamente vacía de gente, cuando apenas a la vuelta de la esquina no se podía ni transitar?

Encogiéndose de hombros, reanudó su camino. Paso a paso fue acercándose a la bruja, que, encorvada y con un montón de años encima, caminaba muy lentamente.

Draco y la anciana se detuvieron de golpe cuando una tercera persona salió súbitamente de entre las sombras. Era un hombre alto que vestía una túnica oscura sin ningún abrigo ni capa, lo cual era completamente inconcebible debido al frío que estaba haciendo en la calle. A menos de que se tratase de un pordiosero, de ésos que abundan en esas épocas y quieren sacar provecho de que la gente anda drogada hasta el tope de espíritu festivo y…

El loco aquel se paró justo enfrente de la anciana, la cual, en esos momentos, ya estaba a pocos pasos de Draco. Éste, cada vez más desconfiado, miró al hombre sacar su varita (lo cual lo sorprendió enormemente, pues por lo general los indigentes no traían una) y apuntarle a la mujer. Ese movimiento hizo que Draco también sacara la suya.

Aquel loco miró sobre su hombro, como queriendo asegurarse de que Draco estuviese observando.

—El bolso o la vida, señora… —dijo aquel bruto con la voz ronca y profunda, dirigiéndose a la anciana, pero mirando insistentemente hacia Draco. Sus ojos oscuros le brillaban a través de una cortina de cabello negro y grasiento que le cubría la cara hasta la nariz ganchuda que…

Ey… un momento. Draco conocía ese aspecto, esa silueta y esa voz.

—¿Snape? —preguntó con voz extrañada antes de poderlo evitar y antes de recordarse que no podía ser, que Snape estaba muerto desde hacía siete años.

Aquel mago, sea quien fuera, se giró rápidamente hacia la anciana, dándole la espalda completamente a Draco.

—Como le dije, madame —continuó aquel _imposiblemente-parecido-a-Snape-pero-que-no-podía-ser_—, el bolso o la vida. ¿Qué dice, que no me dará el bolso? Oh, qué desgracia. Entonces me temo que me veré obligado a quitarle la vida.

En ese instante, Draco ya estaba seguro de que estaba siendo víctima de una cámara escondida. Miró hacia las paredes del callejón en busca de alguna, pero sin éxito. O era eso, o era que ahora sí había perdido la chaveta. Sino, ¿cómo explicar que estaba viendo a un hombre muerto desde hacía años asaltando a una anciana que parecía retardada mental?

—La mataré, oh sí, la mataré —insistía Snape, interpretando su papel peor que actor de culebrón de las 5 de la tarde—, si nadie viene y la salva, oh, juro que la mataré.

Draco rodó los ojos, gimiendo de fastidio. La supuesta anciana ni siquiera se inmutaba ante las amenazas proferidas contra su vida: estaba más tiesa e impávida que un maniquí. Eso tenía que ser un mal chiste de alguien que, en verdad, odiaba _mucho_ a los Malfoy.

Suspirando pero sin guardarse la varita, Draco caminó con rapidez hasta aquellos dos payasos. Cogió al supuesto Snape del brazo y lo giró hacia él, dispuesto a verle la cara con claridad y descubrir quién le estaba jugando aquella broma de tan mal gusto.

—Oh… ¡Oh! —exclamó el dizque Snape en tono teatral, levantando los brazos y soltando su varita. Draco, que no se esperaba aquello, se asustó y dio un paso atrás, apuntándole con la suya directo al corazón—. ¡Me rindo, no me mate! —gritó el supuesto Snape, fingiendo pésimamente miedo ante Draco. Éste pensó que quien fuera que hubiera maquinado aquello, había contratado al peor actor de Inglaterra.

—¡Huya, huya, ahora que puede! —gritó aquel Snape a la anciana, y ésta, obediente, se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí caminando a toda velocidad.

Draco se quedó viendo la espalda de la mujer alejarse hasta que desapareció al otro lado del callejón. Se hizo la nota mental de no volver a comer camarón.

—Muy bien, Draco —dijo el hombre disfrazado de Snape, con una voz tan parecida a la de él que Draco se estremeció—. Has pasado la prueba.

Draco lo miró arrugando el gesto. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanta incredulidad ni había presenciado estupidez mayor.

—Usted es la persona más demente que he conocido jamás —dijo Draco—. Y si piensa que por un instante yo me creeré que usted es Snape, no sólo está loco, sino que también es tonto. Muchísimo más que Potter.

Aquel Snape rodó los ojos de una manera tan parecida al verdadero, que Draco no pudo reprimir un escalofrío.

—Por favor, Draco. ¿No pudiste encontrar alguien mejor con quién compararme que con Potter? —Snape arrugó la cara y sacó la lengua—. Asco.

Draco comenzó a convencerse de que _tal vez _ese hombre sí era Snape. No podía haber alguien tan parecido al menos que estuviera usando Multijugos. Y eso, era imposible. Además, nadie más que el verdadero Snape se expresaría así de Potter.

—¿Es el fantasma de Snape? —preguntó con recelo.

Snape suspiró, profundamente.

—Bueno, técnicamente, sí —reconoció—. Pero sólo durante un corto periodo de tiempo. Mientras llevo a cabo mi misión.

—Misión —repitió Draco, retrocediendo un paso. Aunque estaba más que acostumbrado a los fantasmas, ese Snape le daba mala espina. No era como los demás, tenía un no-sé-qué más raro.

—Así es. Para empezar, tú has sido probado y tengo que decir que has pasado satisfactoriamente tu examen. He sido testigo de cómo estuviste dispuesto a dar tu vida por proteger a esa anciana y…

—¡Un momento! —interrumpió Draco, riéndose incrédulamente—. En ningún momento pensaba yo arriesgar mi vi…

—… y por lo mismo —prosiguió Snape, como si no lo hubiera escuchado—, te será otorgado un regalo. —Snape se cruzó de brazos, adquiriendo esa temible postura que había hecho temblar a todo el alumnado en Hogwarts. Allá, en aquellos buenos años de su reinado de terror en las mazmorras.

Draco negó con la cabeza, dando otro paso hacia atrás.

—Yo no quiero nada. Tengo todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

Snape arqueó una ceja.

—¿Seguro? ¿Nada de nada?

Draco asintió muy convencido.

—Nada de nada. Como se lo dije hace un momento, tengo todo para ser feliz.

Snape sonrió malévolamente.

—Muy bien, Draco. Tú lo has pedido y tu deseo te será concedido.

Draco comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Yo no he pedido nada! Maldición, Snape, le digo que yo no…

Pero antes de que pudiera decir más, Snape sonrió más malignamente y desapareció en medio de una nube negra que recordaba mucho aquel remolino de túnicas en el que solía envolverse cuando era profesor.

—¡Snape! —gritó Draco, pero ya no obtuvo respuesta—. ¡Mierda! ¡Joder!

Aquello no le daba ninguna buena espina, y antes de que sucediera otra cosa, salió disparado del callejón. Por un momento casi se olvida del regalo de su madre, por suerte, antes de desaparecerse, pasó por fuera de la tienda de antigüedades. Regalándose la vista ante tantos bellos objetos, pronto se olvidó de Snape y su loca propuesta.

~*~

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, reconociendo el tacto de las sábanas y la luz que se colaba por las enormes ventanas, dándose cuenta de que no estaba en su penthouse, sino en su habitación de la Mansión. Sin abrir los ojos aún, recordó que esa mañana era Navidad y que la noche anterior había acudido ahí a cenar con su madre.

—Cierto… —masculló con voz pastosa—. Navidad.

—Así es, amor… —dijo una voz masculina justo a su lado, y Draco abrió los ojos a la velocidad de la luz—. Hoy es Navidad… Feliz Navidad para ti, Draco.

El grito que Draco emitió cuando descubrió a Harry Potter acostado con él en su cama, inclinándose hacia él para besarlo después de haberle dicho "Feliz Navidad", fácilmente podía haber despertado a los muertos (sí, incluso a su padre. O a Snape. Maldición). De un empujón, hizo que Potter cayera de espaldas hasta el suelo.

Draco se levantó a toda prisa, presa del pánico y mirando azorado hacia el cretino desvergonzado cuatro ojos (aunque en ese momento no era cuatro ojos, pues no traía sus anteojos), que, a su vez, lo observaba atónito sentado en la alfombra, vestido con un pijama y bastante despeinado, como si en realidad sí hubiera dormido ahí con Draco.

—¡Potter! —exclamó cuando pudo recuperar la voz—. ¿Qué, qué…? ¿Qué significa ESTO?

Potter frunció el ceño, comenzando a incorporarse. Tenía en la cara un gesto dolido, como si hubiera estado esperando que Draco lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos. ¡Habrase visto!

—¿Qué? ¿Que qué significa? ¿La Navidad? —preguntó Potter con gesto extrañado—. Pues regalos, y buenos deseos, y cena familiar, y…

Draco se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¡NO, imbécil! Me refiero a qué diablos sig…

—¡Draco! —gritó la voz de su madre desde la puerta abierta. Draco se giró hacia ella, aliviado de su presencia. Tal vez Narcisa supiera explicarle en qué maldito momento Potter se había colado hasta su cama. Sin embargo, para mayor extrañeza de Draco, su madre llevaba en brazos a un niño pequeño, tal vez menor de un año de edad—. ¿Qué significan tantos gritos la mañana de Navidad? ¡Has despertado a tu hijo!

Draco la miró boquiabierto, pasando sus ojos de la cara de su madre hacia aquel niño que llevaba y, ella decía, era hijo suyo. El bebé, que lo miraba con alegría y con un hilo de baba escurriéndole desde la boca y por toda la mandíbula, era extraordinariamente parecido a él, tanto, que a Draco le pareció estar mirando una de sus fotos de bebé.

Sólo que el niño, en vez de ser rubio, tenía el cabello negro. Profundamente negro. Negro azabache, despeinado como nido de ratas y extraordinariamente parecido al de…

Draco giró su cabeza hacia Potter, quien, con aire indignado, le dio una dura mirada a Draco antes de caminar hacia Narcisa y ofrecerle sus brazos al bebé.

El niño, feliz de la vida, brincó de gusto en los brazos de la madre de Draco antes de arrojarse hacia los de Potter.

—¡Eltanin! —exclamó Potter, cogiendo a un muy entusiasmado crío—. ¡Ven a los brazos de papá!

Y con eso, Draco cayó directo hasta el suelo. Pero aún antes de desmayarse, tuvo perfecto tiempo para maldecir a Snape.

* * *

_Para este fic tengo planeados cuatro o cinco capítulos, los cuales deseo ir colocando uno por día hasta Navidad. Espero poder hacerlo, y si no es así, será por causas ajenas a mi voluntad xD_

_Besos a todos y gracias por leer!! _


	2. Capítulo Dos

**Notas:**

En este capítulo, ya tengo **Beta**: **Suiris** **E´Doluc**, quien además me asesora en temas diversos como Slytherinidad y Malfoycidad, en los cuales es experta. Así que gracias a ella, a partir de este momento, este fic será mucho mejor (bueno, eso digo yo) xD

Sé que dije que colocaría un cap. diariamente, pero decidí tomarlo con más calma, escribir a conciencia y permitir que mi beta lo revise. Así, podré ofrecerles algo de mejor calidad.

Como tal vez no vuelva a actualizar hasta pasado el 25, quisiera desearles a todos una **Muy Feliz Navidad **y agradecerles sus lecturas y preferencias! ^^

* * *

**Capítulo Dos**

Draco no tenía idea de qué era lo que había pasado, pero no se quedó ni un minuto más a investigarlo. En cuanto se recuperó de su desvanecimiento y lo primero que vio fue la cara de un preocupado Harry Potter encima de él, lo empujó violentamente para quitárselo de encima, se puso de pie a toda prisa y, sin vestirse, cogió su varita y el primer abrigo que encontró a la mano.

—¿Draco, qué te su…? —Alcanzó a escuchar que Potter le preguntaba antes de desaparecerse de su habitación, ignorando olímpicamente la muy asombrada mirada del cretino, la de su madre y la de aquel monstruito que le estaban endilgando como hijo.

Se apareció en su penthouse, justo en medio del salón como acostumbraba. Sin embargo, una mesita ratonera colocada en el preciso sitio donde se materializó, provocó que Draco cayera encima de ella y se desplomara cuan largo era hasta el piso.

—¡JODER! —gritó, completamente enfurecido y adolorido. Era la segunda vez que probaba el suelo en el día y eso ya estaba comenzando a cansarlo.

Se frotó la pierna más lastimada al tiempo que se levantaba lo más rápido que podía. Draco estaba comenzando a preguntarse quién demonios había cambiado esa mesita de lugar, cuando se dio cuenta que _esa mesita _no era de él. Jamás la había visto, ¿cómo diablos había llegado hasta su salón?

—¡Grandísima mierda, ¿qué demonios ha pasado aquí?! —bramó Draco cuando echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que todos sus bellos y costosos muebles habían desaparecido, y en su lugar, se encontraban otros de muy inferior calidad.

—¡No se mueva o lo mato! —gritó una trémula voz masculina detrás de él. Instintivamente, Draco levantó las manos, comprendiendo que alguien había entrado al penthouse a robar.

Lo que no le quedaba claro era porqué el ladrón, en vez de simplemente llevarse sus cosas, le estaba dejando otras a cambio. Mucho más feas, eso sí, pero, ¿por qué molestarse en hacerlo?

—¿Quién es usted y cómo entró? —volvió a gritar el hombre a su espalda.

Draco se atrevió a girar la cabeza para mirarlo. Se trataba de un muggle mucho mayor que él –y muy feo y gordo-, que, con manos temblorosas, le apuntaba con una pequeña pistola. Y Draco supo que era un muggle porque un mago jamás usaría un arma de fuego en vez de una varita. Lo que le preocupó –y mucho- fue el hecho de que aquel hombre estaba prácticamente desnudo. Vestido sólo con unos calzoncillos verdes con motivos navideños, que dejaban toda su excesiva masa corporal a la vista.

_Ohhh, por Merlín, _pensó Draco, comenzando a aterrorizarse. ¿Sería algún tipo de depravado sexual que pensaba violarlo?

—Llévese todo lo que quiera —comenzó a decir Draco, intentando distraer al loco mientras veía algún modo de sacar su varita para someterlo—, pero no me haga daño… por favor.

El gordo depravado lo miró con extrañeza, acercándose un paso hacia él y sin dejar de apuntarle.

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó con un grito medio histérico—, ¡si usted es el que ha entrado a mi casa! ¿Está demente o qué?

Draco volvió a mirar a su alrededor, analizando lo recién dicho por el gordinflón. Éste aseguraba que ésa era su casa, además, los muebles no eran los mismos y, de cualquier manera, no había modo alguno de que un muggle hubiera logrado atravesar las protecciones mágicas que Draco solía colocar en su penthouse. Un mal presentimiento lo invadió. ¿Y si de verdad ésa era…?

—¿Su casa? —dijo en voz alta casi sin darse cuenta, girándose en su sitio para ver mejor.

—¡NO SE MUEVA! —gritó el muggle, apuntándole con más insistencia—. ¡La pistola está disparada y juro que la cargaré…! —Draco lo miró, extrañado—. Di-digo, ¡ya sabe lo que quise decir!

—Claro, seguro —respondió Draco, quedándose muy quieto pero sin dejar de pasear los ojos por el lugar. Descubrió un rincón con algunas fotografías enmarcadas, y tuvo que suspirar resignado cuando vio que un par de ellas habían sido tomadas en ese mismo lugar. En su penthouse. O mejor dicho, en el del gordo. Y Draco no aparecía en ellas.

Cerró los ojos, maldiciendo a Snape y a toda su grasienta familia. No tenía idea de qué tipo de maldición o maleficio había logrado hacer un jodido fantasma como el de su ex profesor de Pociones, pero sin duda, estaba siendo efectivo. Aquella no era su casa. Ya no.

Sin más que hacer en el sitio, Draco se desapareció de ahí de inmediato, antes de al gordo se le ocurriera "cargar" la pistola sobre él.

La siguiente parada que hizo fueron sus oficinas. Como no pudo aparecerse dentro por alguna razón desconocida (pero sospechada), tuvo que hacerlo exactamente afuera, en la callejuela dentro del barrio mágico que daba a la fachada.

Levantando lentamente la vista, Draco no se sorprendió demasiado al encontrarse con que su restaurado, nuevo y moderno edificio no existía más. O mejor dicho, nunca había existido, porque en su lugar continuaba en pie la misma vejete construcción que Draco había comprado y reparado hacía más de cuatro años.

Se quedó ahí afuera, de pie en la helada calle, despeinado y con la cara sin lavar. Vestido con su mejor pijama pija y solamente un abrigo encima, calzado con zapatillas y mirando desconsolado a las que, en otra vida que no entendía como había perdido, fueran sus hermosas oficinas.

Cuando pasó una pareja joven a su lado y se rieron de él, algo en lo más profundo de la mente de Draco anheló poder reaccionar y salir de ahí de inmediato. Era una vergüenza estar presentando semejante apariencia, él, que siempre vestía mejor que modelo de pasarela.

Pero, por alguna razón, no podía hacerlo. Para eso tendría que regresar a la Mansión, y eso era lo último que quería hacer. Porque si volvía y se encontraba con que Potter y aquel demoniaco bebé continuaban ahí, entonces ahora sí perdería la chaveta… _Si es que no la perdí ya._

Por lo tanto, por el bien de su cordura y echándole a Potter toda la culpa, Draco se quedó ahí, tanto tiempo y luciendo tan patético, justo la mañana de Navidad, que la poca gente que pasó junto a él lo miró con la mayor lástima del mundo. Incluso, un anciano le obsequió un par de knuts y le dio una palmadita en la espalda, animándolo a que fuera a comprarse un café. Draco admiró el par de monedas depositado en su mano y se dio cuenta de lo bajo que estaba cayendo. Había perdido todo y, por culpa de Potter y de Snape, en ese momento también estaba dejando escapar su dignidad.

Draco, sufriendo de congelación extrema y mucha hambre, suspiró y se resignó.

No tenía idea de qué era lo que había hecho el maldito de Snape, pero había hecho algo, de eso ya no le cabía duda. Su vida ya no era la misma. Parecía la misma fecha, el mismo año, el mismo tiempo, pero las cosas habían cambiado por completo. Él no era ya el soltero más codiciado entre los magos gays, con un hermoso penthouse de varios millones de libras y una enorme fortuna, sino un hombre con pareja, con un hijo de quien preocuparse y que, para colmo, vivía en la misma casa que su madre.

Gimiendo, se cubrió la cara con las manos y deseó poder cavar un agujero para meterse en él, quedándose ahí hasta morir o hasta mimetizarse con la tierra, lo que ocurriese piadosamente primero.

~*~

Draco caminó un buen trecho por las callejuelas, arrastrando tanto los pies que, estaba seguro, las zapatillas tendrían hoyos por toda la suela. Sabía que no podría postergar mucho más el momento de volver a casa. El hambre lo estaba atosigando y la vergüenza de andar caminando en pijama por la calle se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Pero entonces, llegó hasta una de sus cafeterías favoritas y se sorprendió de encontrarla abierta. Meneando la cabeza, caviló en que los empresarios de la actualidad ya no tenían nada de espíritu navideño. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviesen trabajando justo el día de Navidad?

Encogiéndose de hombros, decidió aprovechar la circunstancia y entró en el lugar, importándole poco su pésima presentación. Antes de salir de ahí, siempre podría realizarles un _obliviate _a todos los empleados y clientes.

Como era de esperarse, el local estaba completamente solo. Después de todo, ¿quién demonios estaría fuera de su casa ese día tomando un café? Aparte de un pobre hombre en pijama viviendo una pesadilla como él, claro está.

Buscó la mesa más alejada de la puerta y se desplomó en una silla, esperando por la bonita camarera que siempre lo atendía.

—¿Qué desea ordenar el día de hoy, señor Malfoy? —preguntó la voz de Snape, justo a su lado—. Nuestra especialidad del día es café incrédulo con panecillos de negación.

Apretando fuertemente la mandíbula de pura rabia, Draco levantó la cabeza hacia Snape. Lentamente.

—Si no estuviera muerto, Snape, le juro que… —comenzó a decir Draco mientras lo apuntaba con un dedo, pero se detuvo cuando la mueca burlona de Snape le demostró que no tenía caso proseguir. Tal como Draco lo había supuesto—. ¿Por qué hace esto, Snape? —preguntó en un tono que sonaba algo leve, pero indignamente, desesperado—, ¿No se supone que los fantasmas nada más andan por ahí, habitando alguna casa y espantado muggles?

—No soy un fantasma común, Draco. Ya te lo había dicho —respondió Snape sin dejar de mirar la libreta en la que anotaban los pedidos las camareras. Sólo entonces Draco se percató de que Snape estaba vistiendo el uniforme de los empleados del lugar. Mejor dicho, de _las _empleadas del lugar. Con túnica color rosa y todo.

Pero Draco estaba muy ocupado en discutir para encontrarlo gracioso o para decir algún comentario sarcástico. Diablos. Esa sí que era mala señal.

—De acuerdo, usted es _especial _—reconoció Draco rodando los ojos—. Especial y único, uy. Ahora dígame cuál es su precio.

Snape al fin apartó los ojos de la libreta y miró a Draco.

—¿Por qué los ricos siempre quieren arreglar todo con galeones? —preguntó como para él mismo. Draco no se molestó en responder.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Dinero no. Pero debe querer otra cosa, sino, ¿por qué me estaría haciendo esto? No creo que esté jodiendo sólo por joder. —Se inclinó hacia su ex profesor y lo cogió fuertemente de la ropa—. ¡Suéltelo, Snape, ¿qué quiere a cambio de dejarme en paz?!

Snape lo miró largamente y suspiró. Se quitó a Draco de encima y se alisó con una mano el delantal con volantes que llevaba puesto sobre la túnica, luciendo tan sobrio y serio como cuando en vida vestía sus túnicas negras.

—Es un regalo, Draco. Te lo ganaste. Yo no quiero nada a cambio, ya te dije que sólo estoy cumpliendo una misión.

Draco se puso de pie de golpe, presa de una súbita furia, y provocando que la silla donde había estado sentado cayera hacia atrás.

—¿UN REGALO? —le gritó a Snape en la cara—. ¡Esto no es un regalo, Snape! ¡Esto es un puto castigo y usted lo sabe! ¡Yo no quiero esto, yo no lo pedí! ¡Quiero mi apartamento, mi trabajo, MI VIDA! ¡QUIERO MI VIDA DE VUELTA!

Snape frunció el ceño, mirando muy duramente a Draco mientras éste jadeaba después de semejante gritería. La verdad era que no se sentía ni una pizca mejor después de haberlo hecho.

—Snape… Por favor, dígame qué quie… —comenzó a suplicar Draco, pero Snape lo interrumpió al levantar una mano.

—El hecho de que no lo reconozcas como un regalo, es una perfecta indicación de que necesitas vivirlo.

—¿Qué? —interrogó Draco, cada vez más desesperado—. No entiendo qué qui…

—Que este _vistazo _durará hasta que te des cuenta de qué es lo que te hace falta en tu vida real.

Una luz de esperanza iluminó a Draco.

—¿Quiere decir que esto no es real y que terminará tarde o temprano? ¿Es sólo un sueño?

Snape negó con gesto fastidiado.

—Un sueño, no. Aunque, propiamente hablando, al final resultará que así lo verás. En realidad, esto es un _vistazo._

—¿Un vistazo de qué?

—De lo que pudo haber sido tu vida si hubieras tomado otra decisión.

Angustiado, desesperado y no sabiendo qué más decir para convencer a Snape de que lo dejara salir de eso, Draco colocó las palmas sobre la mesa que tenía delante de él, apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo.

—No entiendo qué quiere decir, Snape. ¡No entiendo una mierda y yo sólo quiero…! —comenzó a gritar, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que Snape ya no estaba a su lado.

Miró por todo el lugar y se dio cuenta que no había nadie más ahí. En realidad todo el tiempo había estado cerrado, con sólo Snape y él hablando ahí.

_Snape. _

—¡JÓDASE! —gritó Draco con todas sus fuerzas mientras se colocaba de nuevo el abrigo que se había quitado apenas al entrar—. ¡Usted y su maldito vistazo, y esta puta vida, y NO, no hay nada que me haga falta! ¿Oyó, Snape? ¡NO ME HACE FALTA NADA!

Respirando agitadamente pero satisfecho después de haber dejado las cuentas claras, salió de la cafetería y se desapareció rumbo a la Mansión. Si tenía que averiguar qué era lo que tenía que hacer para lograr que esa pesadilla terminara, el único lugar adecuado sería donde todo eso había comenzado. Y entre más pronto lo consiguiera, mejor.

Después de todo, tenía una importante venta que cerrar en su vida real. En su vida _real, _ahí donde no había Potters despertándose con él la mañana de Navidad, ni bebés morenos y babosos que algún día le dirían "papá".

~*~

Se apareció en su habitación y no le sorprendió encontrarla vacía. Agudizó el oído para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie en el baño o tras la puerta, y al asegurarse de que no, comenzó a echar un vistazo por el que había sido su cuarto desde niño.

Aparentemente todo estaba igual: los mismos muebles elegantes, la misma enorme cama, los adornos puestos exactamente en el mismo lugar… Lo único que diferenciaba el sitio eran las pocas cosas que seguramente pertenecían a Potter, colocadas por aquí y por allá.

El corazón de Draco casi se detuvo cuando éste se paró ante la cómoda y descubrió una serie de fotografías de Potter y de él. Juntos. En lo que parecían ser diferentes etapas de un largo noviazgo y posterior vida en común. Y había una, una donde ambos vestían túnicas de color claro y estaban sonriendo de manera estúpidamente feliz. Seguramente había sido el día de su boda.

Aterrorizado, Draco dejó caer la fotografía. Ésta se hizo añicos al chocar contra el mueble de madera.

¡Se había casado con Potter!

En algún momento de su vida, ésta había cambiado radicalmente debido a alguna decisión que Draco había tomado –y que Hades se lo llevara a los infiernos si podía pensar en cuál-, y él había terminado casándose con Harry Potter.

Gimió, caminó, se tiró de los pelos y se arrastró por toda su habitación. Por más que pensaba y pensaba, no podía estar seguro de cuál decisión había sido aquella. Y como fuera, ¿cómo era posible que _una sola y maldita decisión, (¡UNA!) _había cambiado las cosas tanto como para hacerlo caer en semejante error?

Porque eso era un error. Estar casado _era_ un error. Y peor, estar casado con un Gryffindor –y no cualquier Gryffindor, Salazar sacrosanto— era un _horror. _Draco pensó frenéticamente, tenía que darse cuenta; tal vez si lo descubría, Snape lo dejaría en paz y le permitiría despertar de aquella pesadilla.

Se sentó en la cama, intentado tranquilizarse. ¿Acaso habría sido aquella ocasión en un partido de Quidditch donde Draco pudo entrar hasta los vestidores y había observado a Potter duchándose? Quizá, en esa vida alterna, se le había ocurrido hacerle una mamada o algo así, lo que había derivado en toda esa locura.

¿O tal vez habría sido la ocasión en que se habían encontrado en la misma fiesta y Potter le había invitado un trago, el cual Draco había rechazado? ¿O, tal vez, más seguramente, había sido el momento en que Draco casi le confesaba que las mejores pajas de su vida eran las que se hacía después de verlo jugar en un partido cualquiera?

En eso estaba cuando, súbitamente, se abrió la puerta del cuarto. Draco levantó la cabeza y vio a Potter parado ahí en el umbral, mirándolo con una mezcla de enojo y decepción en la cara.

Draco agachó la mirada y luego cerró los ojos, recordándose que nada de eso era real. Recordándose que él tenía otra vida, otra, una verdadera, no esa, no… No esa.

Él no quería seguir con esa farsa. Él no quería estar casado con alguien que no amaba. Era la mayor humillación del mundo y en verdad, no sabía como lo soportaría.

Ahogó un rugido de impotencia al abrir los ojos y descubrir que Potter seguía ahí, que nada había cambiado. Que no podía despertar de semejante pesadilla.

Suavemente, Potter cerró la puerta tras él y caminó con paso lento hasta la cómoda. Sin decir palabra, sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones muggles y reparó el marco de la fotografía que Draco había quebrado. Entonces, la levantó con una mano, y después de mirarla durante un breve momento, suspiró y la colocó en su lugar.

—No quiero ni pensar en lo esto significa, Draco —dijo en voz baja.

Draco tragó y cerró los ojos. A pesar de que no sentía nada por Potter –así estuviera casado con él en esa vida de horror-, el dolor que el cretino había impreso en su voz lo había dejado impactado.

—Fue un accidente —se escuchó decir con voz hueca. _Bueno, en realidad sí lo fue._

—Claro —dijo Potter, girándose para encararlo. Lo miró directamente durante un minuto o dos, como esperando a ver si Draco decía algo. Al ver que no, comenzó a hablar—: Nos has tenido completamente preocupados. A Narcisa casi le dio un ataque de pánico cuando te desmayaste, y ni mencionar cuando te desapareciste de aquí sin decir a dónde te marchabas.

Draco sólo lo miró sin decir nada. Potter negó con la cabeza, una enorme decepción en sus ojos.

—¿Ni siquiera me dirás a dónde huiste durante toda la mañana de Navidad?

Draco continuó sin hablar y Potter comenzó a impacientarse.

—¡Demonios, Draco, di algo! —bramó al tiempo que daba un paso hacia él y se detenía a menos de un metro—. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Te has perdido la primera Navidad de Eltanin! ¡Su _primera _Navidad, Draco! No has visto su alegría al descubrir todos los regalos bajo el árbol, ni lo has visto romper el papel de envoltura con sus manitas, impaciente y emocionado, ni…

Potter se interrumpió, dejando caer los brazos a los costados con gesto derrotado. Draco lo miró directo a los ojos, sintiendo una culpa que él sabía, no debería sentir.

_Esto no es real, _se recordó. _Potter no es real. Ni mi matrimonio con él, ni ese niño que llama Eltanin, ni…_

—Eltanin —dijo Draco en voz alta casi sin pensar, como saboreando el nombre entre sus labios. Y antes de poderlo evitar, sonrió ampliamente—. Eltanin —repitió con más convicción—. Debí haber sabido que si alguna vez tenía un hijo, lo llamaría así.

Potter lo miró con gesto incrédulo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Draco? Mira que ya me estás preocupando…

—¿Y cuál es su segundo nombre, Potter? —preguntó Draco antes de poder evitarlo, interrumpiendo al otro—. ¿Ése se lo has puesto tú?

La dura mirada que Potter le dirigió lo desconcertó.

—_¿Potter?_ —escupió él y Draco se dio cuenta de su error. Obviamente, nadie llamaría a su esposo por el apellido—. Hacía años que no me decías así, _Malfoy. _Y además, ¿qué tiene que ver el segundo nombre de Eltanin con todo esto?

Suspirando, Draco se dio cuenta de que si no jugaba la misma farsa que todos los demás, su estadía en ese _vistazo _sería un infierno y seguramente Snape no lo dejaría salir nunca de ahí. Además, no era como si le agradara andar haciendo o diciendo cosas que a los demás les hicieran pensar que estaba loco. Y menos que nada, lo que Draco quería era que Potter creyera que él estaba loco. Faltaba más.

Así que, si se trataba de jugar y actuar, si eso era lo que el maldito Snape quería…

Draco podía jugar. Oh, sí. Claro que podía hacerlo. Si de eso dependía su vida y su libertad.

—Lo siento, Harry, lo siento —dijo, sintiendo en su lengua aquel nombre extraño por vez primera, pero también percibiéndolo demasiado familiar y añorado—. He tenido un mal día. Un día muy raro, de hecho. Durante la noche soñé… tuve un sueño increíble y largo. Como si hubiera vivido otra vida completamente diferente a... esta.

Para su enorme sorpresa, Potter le sonrió condescendiente. Y a Draco no le gustó nada esa mirada. ¿Cómo se atrevía el héroe a encontrar divertido el problema de Draco?

—¿Así que fue eso? ¿Una pesadilla? —le preguntó Potter con voz comprensiva—. Debiste haberlo dicho antes. En materia de sueños malos, yo soy un experto. ¿Quieres dormir una siesta? Le puedo pedir a un elfo que te traiga poción para dormir sin sueños.

—Me encantaría… Harry —respondió Draco con voz cansada, fingiendo estupendamente algo de cariño en su tono.

—Voy a la cocina, entonces. Y a avisarle a Narcisa que has llegado y que deseas dormir un rato. La pobre está que no la calienta ni el sol.

Potter salió a toda prisa de ahí, dejando a Draco a solas. Éste se dio cuenta que en realidad sí se sentía muy cansado, así que se acostó y cerró los ojos.

Tuvo la secreta esperanza de que, tal vez, si se dormía, al despertar todo estaría normal de nuevo.

_Por favor, por favor…_

Debió haber sabido de antemano que Snape era demasiado sádico cómo para dejarle las cosas así de sencillas. Despertó un par de horas después y en cuanto lo hizo, supo que nada había cambiado.

Escuchaba el suave murmullo de la ducha en el baño contiguo a su habitación, y la inconfundible voz de Potter tarareando alegremente una canción. A pesar de lo desgraciado de su situación, no pudo evitar sonreír. Jamás hubiera imaginado que el tímido y parco héroe era un cantante de ducha.

—_Swinging to the music, swinging to the music, wooooao —_comenzó a berrear Potter cada vez con más ganas—. _¡Wooooao!_

Cantaba tan desafinado pero con tanto ánimo que Draco no pudo evitar reírse de él. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada para ahogar una carcajada, sintiéndose mucho mejor después de eso. Entonces se levantó y, estirándose como gato, se dio cuenta de que una curiosa y apaciguada resignación se había apoderado de él. Después de todo, no había nada que un Slytherin como él no pudiera hacer.

—_It's everything I wish I didn't know, but you… give me something I can feel… __Feeeeeel._

Draco se asomó por la ventana hacia los jardines y descubrió que el sol ya estaba poniéndose. Seguramente pronto sería hora de cenar. Tragó duramente, comenzando a experimentar cierta ansiedad. Ahora tendría que bajar y fingir ante su madre el haber vivido una vida que no recordaba para nada. Y peor, ver a aquel infante y tratar de demostrar un cariño por él que estaba _muy _lejos de poder sentir.

Además, le preocupaba lo que su madre pensara de él y de su abochornante huida de la mañana. Esperaba que Potter le hubiera dicho lo que fuera y ella no le preguntara nada al respecto. Se le caía la cara de vergüenza.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, y un animado Harry Potter salió del vaporoso cuarto de aseo envuelto en una mullida toalla y escurriendo agua del cabello.

Draco se giró hacia él, arrepintiéndose al momento. No era la primera vez que miraba casi desnudo al héroe, pero jamás había sido _así_ de cerca. No se había dado cuenta de lo duros, bien formados y tentadores que parecían ser sus pectorales.

Potter lo miró y le sonrió ampliamente, abriendo mucho los brazos y finalizando con la canción que había estado cantando antes.

—_All of this, all of this can be yours… Just give me what I want and no-one gets hurt_ —cantó con la voz enronquecida y mucho más lentamente.

Draco volvió a tragar. Potter le cerró un ojo y comenzó a caminar hacia el armario al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la toalla de la cintura y se la llevaba a la cabeza para secarse el pelo.

Se agachó para poder alcanzarse con más facilidad la nuca, ofreciéndole a Draco todo el espectáculo de su trasero desnudo, húmedo y abierto… _muy abierto. _Draco sintió que también su mandíbula, efectivamente, estaba tan abierta que se encontraba golpeando contra el suelo.

—¡¿Qué-qué…?! —comenzó a gritar Draco, pero logró callarse a tiempo. Había estado a punto de preguntarle a Potter qué significaba ese descaro y cómo se atrevía a mostrarle el culo de aquella manera.

_Ahhh, _gimió Draco mentalmente. _¡Claro que te mostrará el culo! ¡Se supone que es tu maldito marido! ¿Recuerdas?_

Potter finalizó con el secado de cabello y se incorporó. Dejó caer la toalla al piso y comenzó a rebuscar en el armario, dándole la espalda a Draco. Esto era bueno, porque Draco ya se encontraba hiperventilando.

—¿De qué, Draco? —preguntó Potter.

—¿Qué de qué? —cuestionó Draco a su vez.

Y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había cometido un error al ponerse a charlar con Potter. Éste se giró hacia él, todavía desvestido, y entonces Draco tuvo que tragarse toda la vista frontal del Niño-que-se-había-vuelto-un-hombre-buenísimo.

_AHHH._

—Es que tú me preguntaste, "¿qué?" cuando salí de la ducha —respondió Potter.

Draco tardó muchos más segundos de lo normal en procesar eso que le estaba diciendo. Merlín, qué papelón estaba haciendo delante de ese estúpido. Tenía que componerse, pero _ya._

—¿Yo?

Potter arqueó las cejas y Draco hizo acopio de cada gramo de voluntad para mantener los ojos fijos en su cara y no mirar más abajo.

—Ajá. Tú.

Draco no podía soportarlo más. Sus ojos insistían en seguir esa línea de vello negro que se perdía debajo del ombligo de Potter. Echó un rápido vistazo (uno rapidito, nada más) y tuvo que morderse los labios para no gemir.

—La canción —jadeó.

—¿La canción? —preguntó Potter y Draco asintió, frenético. Para su enorme alivio, Potter sonrió y le volvió a dar la espalda—. ¿No la recuerdas? Es de aquel grupo muggle que una vez fuimos a ver a Irlanda.

Y entonces, Draco lo observó vestirse mientras que el moreno comenzaba una amena charla donde intentaba refrescarle la memoria acerca de un magno concierto al aire libre, al que los dos habían asistido juntos cuando apenas llevaban un par de semanas saliendo. Potter hizo un evidente gesto de decepción cuando notó que, dijera lo que dijera, Draco parecía no recordar nada.

—Fue cuando tú… cuando dejaste que te follara por primera vez. En el hotel donde nos quedamos. ¿No te acuerdas de eso? —preguntó Potter con un tono que dejaba denotar su contrariedad.

—¿Cuándo fue ese concierto? —quiso saber Draco, tan preocupado por enterarse de cosas como por no pasar como un loco con Alzheimer delante de Potter.

—Cuando teníamos como un mes saliendo juntos, ya te lo dije —respondió Potter, cada vez más disgustado. Draco arqueó una ceja, dándole a entender a Potter que con ese dato no le quedaba claro. Potter soltó un bufido de enojo y terminó de responder—: Hace tres años, Draco.

¿Tres años? Oh.

Entonces, el momento de su vida al que Snape se refería, aquel donde había tomado una decisión que pudo haberlo llevado a esa relación con Potter, había tomado lugar hacía más de tres años, por lo visto. Más tarde tendría que ponerse a analizarlo.

—¿A qué hora cenamos? —preguntó Draco intentado desviar el tema.

Potter lo miró con gesto resentido mientras terminaba de abrocharse los zapatos, sin responderle ninguna pregunta más.

~*~

Draco dejó que Potter se adelantara al comedor, alegando que él tenía que refrescarse un poco y vestirse con ropa limpia antes de bajar a cenar.

Así lo hizo, demorando más de una hora completa en arreglarse delante del espejo. Estar limpio, peinado y con ropa elegante lo hacía sentir mucho mejor persona.

Draco salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. En el vestíbulo principal se encontró con su madre, quien lo miraba con gesto preocupado. Mierda, Draco recordó lo de la mañana y casi estuvo seguro de que se estaba sonrojando.

—¡Draco! ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

Draco se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Sí, madre. Siento haberte preocupado. Feliz Navidad —le dijo—. Te debo tu regalo, yo… no recuerdo donde lo dejé.

Narcisa sonrió y le dio un golpecito en la mejilla.

—De verdad que estás distraído. Si me lo has dado anoche, ¿cómo lo has olvidado?

Draco arqueó una ceja y no respondió.

Narcisa lo observó durante un momento y suspiró largamente.

—Esta noche tenemos invitados a cenar —le informó con una sonrisa—. Andrómeda y Teddy.

Draco abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de preguntar _¿Quién?_, pero se contuvo a tiempo. ¿Así que, en esa realidad alterna su madre se había reconciliado con la hermana que, durante toda la vida, había considerado como la oveja negra de la familia? ¿Y ella y su extraño nieto eran invitados a la mesa?

—Ah —exclamó Draco, sólo por decir lo que fuera—. Qué bien. Supongo que… estarás contenta.

Narcisa lo miró cada vez más extrañada.

—Bueno, sí. Aunque no es como si Teddy no estuviera aquí casi todo el tiempo —explicó Narcisa—. Ya sabes, siendo Harry su padrino, pareciera que pasa aquí la mitad de su vida.

Draco casi rueda los ojos. Potter, padrino del fenómeno. ¿Cómo no lo había adivinado antes?

—¡Mira! —exclamó su madre mientras miraba hacia un punto detrás de la espalda de Draco—. Hablando del rey de Roma, y éste que se asoma…

Draco se giró y vio, parado en la puerta que conducía al comedor, a un niño delgado y de cabello color púrpura, no mayor de nueve u ocho años. El chicuelo miraba a Draco con enorme recelo, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo la boca. Draco se preguntó si esa era la primera vez que ambos se encontraban.

—¡Teddy! —saludó Narcisa con voz cantarina—. Hola, amor. ¿Ya les has dicho hola a Eltanin y a tu tío abuelo?

Draco giró su cabeza hacia su madre tan rápido que creyó que se desnucaría. ¿Abuelo? ¿De quién? ¿El marido de Andrómeda no había muerto en la guerra?

—Sí, tía abuela—respondió aquel extraño niño, hablando con Narcisa pero mirando fijamente hacia Draco—. Ya los he saludado. Y el tío abuelo me ha dado mi regalo.

—¿Y te ha gustado…? —comenzó a preguntar Narcisa mientras ella y el niño caminaban de regreso al comedor, dejando a Draco atrás.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, Draco también comenzó a caminar. Paso a paso, negándose a creer lo que acababa de escuchar hasta poder verlo con sus propios ojos. Porque si era cierto lo que su madre y el niño decían, en esa familia sólo podía haber un "tío abuelo" de Teddy, y ése era…

Conteniendo la respiración, Draco empujó la puerta del comedor y entró en la enorme habitación.

Ahí, sentados alrededor de la gran mesa, estaba su "familia" en pleno. Su casi desconocida tía Andrómeda, Potter, su madre y el niño raro de cabello morado. Y en la silla principal, abrazando al bebé de cabello negro, estaba el padre de Draco.

—Draco —saludó Lucius con un asentimiento de cabeza mientras todos se giraban a verlo—. Llegas tarde, hijo.

Draco quiso tragar, pero no podía. No tenía saliva. Quiso hablar, pero no pudo encontrar la voz. Quiso correr y abrazar a su padre, pero eso sólo haría que todos ahí creyeran que se había vuelto loco.

Podía sentir, encima de él, las miradas de todas las personas sentadas en ese comedor. La de Potter era especialmente intensa. Pero en ese momento a él no le importaba. No tenía ojos más que para su padre. Lucius Malfoy, el padre que en su otra vida había muerto hacía más de cinco años, en esa realidad alterna continuaba ahí. Con vida. Al lado de su madre. Al lado suyo.

Vio a Lucius darle un beso a un sonriente Eltanin antes de pasárselo a Potter, quien lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa y se lo sentó en las piernas. El niño comenzó a gritar de alegría mientras cogía la cuchara más cercana y la golpeaba un y otra vez contra la mesa.

Draco, ignorando la algarabía y las miradas de todos, sintió que el suelo se derrumbaba bajo sus pies y todo él caía en picada, cuerpo y alma desplomándose hacia el vacío de la culpa y el dolor.

No supo cómo fue que lo hizo, pero después de unos momentos que le parecieron eternos, logró sentarse ante la mesa junto con los demás, y entonces, la cena comenzó. Todos charlaban amenamente menos él, que en el más estoico silencio, no dejaba de contemplar a su padre, llenándose la vista con su imagen, con su sonrisa, y con el brillo de orgullo que resplandecían sus ojos grises cada vez que éstos se posaban en Eltanin.

Draco comió, junto con los demás, una elegante cena de tres tiempos sin enterarse en absoluto en qué consistían cada uno de los platillos que estaba consumiendo. Mirando a su padre como si éste estuviera a punto de desaparecer e ignorando, a su vez, las tristes miradas que Potter dirigía hacia él.

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_**Eltanin** quiere decir "serpiente" en árabe y es el nombre de una estrella de la constelación de Draco._

_La canción que Harry canta en la ducha es "Vertigo", de U2._


End file.
